


Say it

by TemptingDrug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug
Summary: Michiru wants Haruka to finaly let her know that she really loves her. Haruka, on the other hand doesnt want to since she is scared of losing her





	

Say it…

 

Her delicate hands touched the sweaty cheeks as she kissed her over and over again. Her breathing started to slowly come back to its normal rate. Blue eyes looked up at green ones. She waited for that moment, she waited for those words. Her dream of being loved has been fulfilled then why did she felt so empty? She didn’t said she loved me even though I kept on saying that I loved her with my entire heart and soul, she never not even once whispered to my ear that she loved me. She thought to herself as she felt the strong tall woman on top of her move. She closed her blue eyes and tried to hold back her tears but still they managed to slip out and run down the side of her face.

 

The strong woman ran her hands through her short blonde hair and let out a long sigh. She looked behind her and saw the naked form of her lover. She grabbed the sheets and covered her up. “I'm sorry, Michiru.” She said as she stood and gathered her clothes.

 

“Haruka?” Michiru called to her while her blue eyes looked for her in the dark room. “You are not staying?” She asked. In her voice you could hear the pain behind the question. She basically said, Please never leave me. Swear you will stay with me… always… Haruka didn’t answer. She just got dressed and walked out of the room. Michiru covered her naked upper body with the sheet. She closed her eyes again and sobbed as her chest started to hurt. “What have I done?” She asked herself. “What the hell is wrong with me?” She wept again and hid her face under the sheets. “I'm so stupid!”

 

This is no time to be falling in love. Haruka blinked and tried to focus on the book she was reading. We can’t. We might hurt each other way to much She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she closed the book and threw it angrily across the room.

 

I love you so much, Haruka! Please… don’t stop… Haruka touched her lips and shuddered as she remembered their love making…

 

It is better this way. They both won’t be alone but they wouldn’t be emotionally attached. They could do whatever they wanted. No strings attached. Nothing… “Why, Michiru. Why?” She sighed and scratched her arm. It was cold, colder than usual. Or maybe it was just that she was getting used to that warm body?

The rain kept on drenching them both. Uranus stared at a tired and mud covered Neptune. She probably looked worse. She didn’t care. “Are you alright, Neptune?”

 

The aqua haired woman nodded. “Hai.”

 

“You are not hurt?” Uranus asked as she moved closer to her. To her surprise Neptune walked away from her and shook her head. “Neptune?”

 

“I said, I am okay.” Neptune said as she turned her back to Uranus and started to walk away. “We didn’t find any of the talismans. Can we please go?”

 

Uranus stared at her with a serious face. “If that’s what you want, then, let’s go.”

“I should’ve brought an umbrella.” Haruka whispered as she walked inside the apartment. Both women were drenched even though Haruka gave her coat to Michiru.

 

Michiru shuddered and let the coat fall to the floor. She couldn’t help but tremble. She was freezing.

 

Haruka noticed this and looked at the smaller woman. She slowly walked over to her and placed her cold hands on her shoulders which made Michiru jump slightly. “They are cold, Haruka.”

 

“Can you forgive me?” Haruka asked as she looked at Michiru’s neck and licked her lips. She wanted to taste her skin again.

 

“No.” She whispered and started to walk away from her.

 

“Please?” The blonde asked. She already knew the answer. Michiru always have forgiven her.

 

Michiru moved to her room and closed the door behind her. Haruka stared at the closed door and slowly started to undo her shirt and her pant buckle. She slowly made her way to the small bedroom as she opened the door before she got in without knocking.

 

“Get out!”

 

“You sure you want me to go?”

 

Michiru cursed under her breath and looked at the floor. “Come to bed. I don’t want to sleep alone.”

 

Haruka nodded at that. “Of course.” She walked over to her and slipped her cold hands over the warm flesh of Michiru’s back. “Please look at me.” Haruka said as her green eyes searched for Michiru’s blue ones.

 

If she looked up at Haruka she knew she would fall again. She would fall into her crowded solitude. Yes, crowded. Haruka was part of her solitude.

 

“Michiru?” Haruka gave her a soft squeeze.

 

Michiru looked up at her. Her blue eyes were clouded with tears, sadness, lost, and pain. “Why are we doing this?”

 

“Because we are both masochist and we like to suffer using each others bodies.” Haruka said as she moved closer.

 

Michiru noticed how her white blouse was so drenched that it was sticking to Haruka’s body like a second skin.

 

She kissed Michiru’s warm neck with her cold lips and made the smaller girl tremble against her. “I can’t help myself, Michiru. Not when you look so sweet, innocent and exposed to me.”

 

“I love you…” Michiru said as she held on to her. “I love you no matter what and I know you love me back, but please, tell me. Say it! Say you love me!” Michiru practically begged as she clung to her blonde lover. “Please?”

 

Haruka shuddered and held her as tight as her body could. She wanted to say it so badly. She couldn’t. She would claim Michiru as hers because then everything would be lost. She would no longer care about anything but her. Not like she doesn’t care. She adores her.

 

“Michiru.” She spoke as she nuzzled her cheek with her nose. “Michi…” She whispered her intimate nickname as she now closed her eyes and felt the smaller girl tremble. “You’ve become everything to me…”

 

“I love you!”

 

“I would die for you, Michiru.”

 

“Haruka, please, say that you love me!”

 

“I’ve become someone else because of you.”

 

Michiru looked at those green eyes she adored. “Ruka?”

 

“I’ve changed. I don’t think about others, I only think about you; your body, your eyes, and your smile. All I care about is you”

 

Michiru cupped her cheek and gave her cold lips a warm kiss. “Haruka.”

 

“I want to run away from everything only if it means I can have you in my bed.”

 

“Say it, please.”

 

“I hate you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr. TemptingDrug!


End file.
